


touch me with no hands, hold me with your eyes

by knighthoodie (excelestial)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: It's kinda sad, M/M, and in Tom's eyes whenever Tord whispers to him, and it'll give me incentive to finish the (unrelated) tomtord smut, and tom is crying because he can't see it being true, because love is in the air, blind!Tom, but it's all good, follow 4 moar sic joks, get it because he's bLIND, gimme feedback pls i will love u, it gets a lil spicy at the end, like he's actually blind, or just whenever Tord is there tbh, tomtord - Freeform, tord gushes about how wonderful tom is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelestial/pseuds/knighthoodie
Summary: "If seeing is believing, I guess I'm destined to never have faith in anything."





	touch me with no hands, hold me with your eyes

Tord hums thoughtfully to himself, overly aware of the empty gaze that tracks him with unnerving accuracy. Never was Tom a patient one, his fingers gripping his knees with white knuckles. But, luckily for Tom, Tord had some semblance of patience, especially when it came to fixing Tom's brokenness. Scars are not all fresh, they are not all physical wounds. This is something Tord knew far too well, having been made to bear witness to Tom's steady unraveling resolve. Nothing could break Tord like Tom, but no amount of time or affection will perfectly mend the cracks decorating Tom's heart like flashing warning signs. But Tord was not looking for perfect- he was looking for Tom, his Tom.

"Do you trust me, Thomas?" Tord's tone is neutral as he suddenly starts, unwilling to provoke an answer from his partner, lest it be one that isn't true. Confusion knots Tom's brow.

"Of fucking course I do, Commie," sneers Tom, a soft glitter sparking in the starless skies of his eyes. It makes Tord's heart flutter in his chest like a butterfly eagerly awaiting to emerge from its cocoon. Tom continues, staring blankly forward at the plain wall, "if I didn't trust you, I doubt I would have been letting you sleep in my bed all this time."

Deadpanning, Tord tries his damnedest to keep his feeling of irritation at bay, "Hey, smart ass, we both know that isn't what I meant." At this Tom snickers, a breathy sound that Tord can't help but relax upon hearing it. Tord inhales quietly before trying again, this time his voice becomes tender, a dulcet coo. "I meant, do you believe me when I say I love you. Do you see something intangible when you hear me speak those words? Am I able to make you believe in something I cannot give you to touch, to taste, or to smell."

Tom stiffens upon the bed. "If seeing is believing, I guess I'm destined to never have faith in anything." Sadness pirouettes upon his words, unwilling to be pinned to the floor. Silence permeates the air and suddenly Tord wonders if he simply stopped breathing or if the petals of his breath were torn from his lungs as he looked over at Tom. Despite being empty, despite not ever know the light of day or how truly divine he looks in that blue hoodie of his, despite all these things, Tord can't help but marvel at the vulnerability Tom gives him when Tom looks him in the eyes. Tom's strength is never in question for Tord, not even in these moments when tears streak Tom's face and snot is beginning to bubble out of his nose. 

"No single sense would ever do you justice, Tom," admonishes Tord with a doting smile blistering across his face. It grows even bigger when he tenderly cups Tom's chin, adoring how Tom reflexively presses his cheek into the meat of Tord's palm. Tord wastes no time, a particularly debonair smirk painting itself on his face. "It's the smell of you, just out of the shower." His fingertips brush along the underside of Tom's chin, pausing to hum in time with the rhapsody of Tom's pulse before dragging up Tom's gaze to meet his. Even with no sight, Tom isn't a monster, he never was. Tord knows this. "How you smell like peaches," Tom's cheeks burn bright and Tord wants to stop talking when he notices the tears beginning to well in Tom's blank sockets. Tenderly, Tord pets Tom's face to wipe away the tear while murmuring, "It's absolutely beautiful, Thomas. And, just like you, I wouldn't want it any other way." 

A soft whine leaves Tom as his eyes shut tight, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Cautiously, Tord curls his fingers in Tom's own, using his other hand to gently guide the other to lay down upon the sheets. Tom gives little resistance. Raising their entwined hands together, a shuddery sob leaves Tom's mouth as Tord peppers the calloused skin of Tom's knuckles with kisses. "It's the way you taste, even after a view drinks. Or bottles," Tord chuckles for a moment but immediately regains his composure, a serious look branding him. A solemn face tries to ignore the mountain of bottles at the foot of Tom's bed- Tord likes to think it's just Tom's stairway back up to heaven. 

"It's the sounds you make when I make us breakfast. Or when I wake you up with kisses. Or when we fu-" Tord cuts himself off, fully conscious that this is not the time to bring up more intimate moments. Inhaling, Tord placed their joined hands upon Tom's chest, seeking the comforting rhythm of Tom's heartbeat and grins lopsidedly. "It's the sound of you breathing that reminds me to be thankful for each breath." The truth hurts and Tom chokes on a cry because he knows that Tord isn't lying- Tord was a soul without a home, sent drifting until Tom found him. Creaking in protest, the bed gives way as Tord climbs atop it, swinging a leg over Tom's chest before lightly settling down up Tom's lap, ever sure to keep their hands locked. "It's the way," Tord pauses and gingerly tugs Tom's arm until he can rest it upon Tord's chest, eliciting a shattered cry of desperation from Tom as he feels the beat of Tord's heart, strong and fast, "it's the way you make me sound." 

"It's how you feel, right now, Thomas, so content to be beneath me." Tom whimpers loudly, warm cheek pressed into the pillow under him. Tord never liked to stay in one place too long, but this is where he would like to remain if he could- straddling Tom's waist and lovingly looking down at him. He could see every part of Tom like this, even the parts Tom doesn't want him to. Especially the parts Tom doesn't want him to see. Tord can see the faint freckles on Tom's throat that look like a shimmery dusting of stars. Tord can see the slow, even rise of Tom's chest as he breathes, secure between the pillars of Tord's legs. And most importantly, Tord can see Tom's face, look in his darkened eyes and know the blinding light behind them exists. 

Squeezing Tom's fingers, Tord lifts Tom's arms above his head as he swoops down and rests his face just inches from Tom's. Their noses touch and Tom giggles soundlessly but Tord would recognize it even if he too was blind, captivated by the trembling of Tom's chest. Tom's eyes are empty but, god, if his heart wasn't bursting at the seams. Almost pitifully Tom returns the squeeze but Tord takes any and all signs of life as promise. Love is a fire that not even tears can extinguish, but that doesn't mean Tord won't do his best to keep those tears at bay. A swift kiss is planted on Tom's nose.

"So, I'll ask again," Tord purrs sweetly against his cheek, lips just barely making contact with Tom's skin but Tord can't ignore the heat radiating off of Tom. Or the shiver running down Tom's spine as he gasps quietly. Pressing their chests together, a smile dances upon Tord's lips at the peaceful thundering of Tom's heart beating against him. Tord finds himself ever more grateful for the rain as he gazes up at Tom's tear-stained face. "Do you trust me, Thomas?" There's a hunger in Tord's voice that he never intended to let be known, but is quickly granted salvation from the breathless answer he receives.

"Absolutely."


End file.
